Scania
by Goates
Summary: We all remember the old times of Maplestory. How we first set foot into Lith harbor and slowly walked towards our new goals, not knowing what was ahead. Scania tells the story from the beginning till current date, how Maplestory came to be.
1. 0 Scania: Prologue

I remember the way I felt when I first set foot in Lith Harbor. The music quietly welcoming me, a new comer to the island of Victoria. Guiding me through the small white harbour town, towards my next adventure. Leading me to learn about the ways of magic, high up in the trees of Ellinia, under the wisdom of Grendel.

Without a care in the world, battling the green slimes, even higher above the city of Ellinia. To take care of the hardships the fairies of Ellinia had to go through because of the little pests. To be welcomed back after every adventure, with them being grateful for my help, it felt great. Awarding me with kindness and a bit of Mesos to get through the day. To keep my health and energy up by buying potions, so that I could venture deeper inside the forest, without realizing that I had become more and more experienced. I was gaining wisdom and maturing as a person. I had become, a stronger magician.

One day, I had reached a point of experience that had granted me an important quest by Grendel. He wished for me to collect for him 30 marbles at the edge of the forest. A long and dreading quest it was, but I had succeeded and was granted the 3 choices any magician of my status attained.

Fire and poison, ice and lightning, or someone who cared for others. Someone who did not care for the power the other two mages would carry with them. This particular thing, sparking my interest. The correct term seemed to be a Cleric. They weren't considered strong among all of the classes I heard of. Yet, they were respected. Their path seemed tough disregard their power not being as immense as the others. The people becoming Cleric would help those in dire needed of that gentle pull back to the living, leaving the edge of their graves. A cleric helped.

Yes, I had made up my mind. There was no discussion left. I had needed no more time to tell Grendel what I wished for. I had chosen the path, of a Cleric.

Shortly after I had decided to leave Ellinia. The town's people were saddened by my choice. It didn't matter that my past travels to other parts of Victoria had taken me far. Sometimes my quests would take me to as far as the other side of the island. The city named Kerning. Yet also to as close as our neighboring town Perion. The journey ahead of me though, was by far more dreading and long compared to any of my journeys before combined.

I was strong enough, to venture even further than I had before. I had decided. Victoria became too small for me. I had to travel to a point where others I had never met before, were in dire need of my help. I knew deep down, that new recruits of Grendel would shortly take my spot and the towns people would no longer have need for me.

Knowing what was ahead of me, I set foot to the Ellinian station. I was aware of the stories of the journey ahead of me. A larger continent, where only the strongest would dare to set foot. Ossyria, a place that made Victoria look as tiny as my hometown of Maple island. I was about to explore a land I would not have any troubles with finding new places to see. Victoria I knew so well, that I could navigate through it blindly.

I walked towards one of the highest points of Ellinia. Just one stop before arriving at Grendel's home. The station. I was at first amazed. I had never dared to even look what the station would look like. To a lesser surprise, it was very crowded. Diversity caught me off guard, yet I was soon wandering around following my curiosity to really be bothered by the fear I had harbored for this new experience.

I had only known fellow mages. Of course, I had seen a few of the other classes walking about in their hometowns. Yet I had never dared to imagine to find this many different kinds of people to be in one place. People not of a high enough level to venture into Ossyria, those who were ridiculing them and those who felt kinder, looking for friends.

I walked through the crowd while waving goodbye to the kind town's people. I felt a piece of myself being left behind. The town's people were always kind to me. They had supported me for so long while I studied along the side of other young mages under Grendel.

It was not long before the ship had arrived. This was it. What would be ahead of me? Would the road be bumpy, or would it be easy and peaceful like I had experienced already in the comfort of Victoria? I took my first steps onto the gigantic wooden ship. Amazed by the flying monster it was. Amazed by the difference in culture I saw aboard. People speaking in languages way above my young mind's understanding. I knew from then on, that this trip would be a change for me. A big change.

We will never feel the way we felt when we first set foot into Lith Harbor, when we walked to Ellinia to practice magic under the wise Grendel, when we fought slimes high up in the trees without a care in the world.

We will never go back to the times we had. We can no longer experience what we had. No, at this point in time we have to become stronger and the strength we seek, is only there for the rich and conceited. For those who have no interest in keeping their loved ones safe. For those who don't mind hurting others and being unfair.

I guess that is what we have become. Spineless puppets, blinded by power and money.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back. Far back, to when our biggest worry was the Crimson balrog taking us captive while we were traveling towards Ossyria.


	2. 1 So why can't we leave this cabin?

The ship looked quite indestructible compared to the wooden ship I had travelled with before. Barely any wood was to be found on the ship. Mostly metal had been used to put together this monster. It didn't feel as nice and caring as the boat to Lith Harbor. Lith Harbor always had a more homey feeling. The captain guiding the new arrivals for Victoria in a more pleasant way than I am experiencing here.

We were all dragged aboard. No waiting in case you forgot to pick up your equips. No excuses if you wanted to board the ship at the last minute. I guess this happens when transporting as many as we were.

I stepped aside for quite a few arrogant high levels. Probably thought they owned to place. Some of them yelling for us all to go inside the cabin. We probably aren't good enough to stay around. Not trying to start a fight I could never win, I obediently walked towards the cabins, closing the door behind me as I was the last willing to enter.

I looked around the small cabin, which was now filled with an unimaginable amount of people. Hoping to find some friendly faces, I kept walking around. At that point I bumped into a girl sitting on the cargo, close to the ladder leading back to the deck.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" I said in a quite annoyingly nice voice I would only find myself talking in when I was nervous and attempting to be an outstandingly nice person.

"It's ok," the girl looked up to me with a smile, "it is quite crowded here. It's not entirely your fault." I looked at her with relief. She was obviously a lower level compared to the people bumping into me on the deck. Which was probably the main cause of her still being nice to others. I wondered in the small awkward silence we had, if she was as well, looking for a companion on her journey towards Ossyria. Before I could ask her anything, she introduced herself.

"My name is Windia, I'm a Bowman born in Henesys. May I ask your name?" Oh so awfully polite it hurt. Her way of speech did not seem to fit her face. She had sharp hazel eyes and short tied up blonde hair. She seemed more of a fearless huntress than a polite and innocent one. You could easily tell she was a Bowman. Her clothes and bow gave her away instantly.

"Scania, a Cleric from Amherst, Maple Island." I responded to her question. "I have never been to Maple Island as I was born in Henesys. I heard it's quite small and really lovely there. Do you miss it?" I guess not many people have been around South Perry and Amherst before. Like she said, they were fairly small and not many people had decided to stay there. Amherst was easily the smallest village you'd find in all of the land. Not even Korean folk town was as tiny. Truth be told, next to me and my family there were only about 3 more villagers around. And even my family was not that big. I was an only child to my parents. Next to me there were no girls around. Even though South Perry was slightly bigger than Amherst, it was still a joke compared to Lith Harbor.

"No, I don't miss it that much. It was nice to grow up there, but there were rarely any people around. After I left I went straight to Ellinia to study magic." I answered her. Young and silly as I was, I ran off right when I landed in Lith Harbor. I couldn't wait to climb the trees of the fairy town. The lush, green forest of Ellinia called for me since I heard about it in Amherst. But for some reason, even Ellinia seemed too small for me.

"Scania? Are you still with us or did the Balrog catch your tong?" Apparently my thinking took a bit too long. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of home and Ellinia for a bit." I shook my head a little to get back to reality. "Sounds like you do miss it a little." I could tell from her voice that she was joking around. "Actually, I don't really miss it. I just thought about how small everything seems to be now that I'm going to Ossyria. I can't wait to explore into the mines of Orbis. I heard that unlike the fairies of Ellinia, Orbis has fairies with actual wi.." Windia interrupted me quickly. "You can't be thinking of exploring Orbis, can you? I guess you are. Look, I hate to break it to you but Orbis is no place for a young Cleric as yourself." Her polite tone dropped all of the sudden. Her tone became friendlier and more comfortable with me. However, she saw my expression drop and instantly slowed down.

"No, I have a better idea." I looked up from my small-depressed moment, wondering what her idea might be. "I'm on my way to Ludibrium. The city of Ludibrium might not remind you of Ellinia that much, but I heard of this great monster living inside the highest tower of Ludibrium. I forgot his name, but there's a great award for those who kill him." I liked the sound of what she was about to propose. "Scania, why don't you tag along with me to investigate this monster a bit more?"

I was interested for sure. Yet saddened still, that I could not meet the fairies of Orbis. I had heard their wings were like bird wings and sometimes 4 times their body size. Unlike the fairies of Ellinia, in Orbis they had taken a liking to humans. Sure, Ellinian fairies took a liking to me, but only because they had great respect for Grendel and the magic he possessed.

I took a few moments to figure things out in my mind. Nearing a decision, I just had to ask one more thing. "Say Windia, wouldn't this monster be too great for just us together?" Windia looked at me as if I was suggesting that battling a blue snail would be too hard for us. "Silly you, we're not doing this alone. We can put together a party of several classes to fight it." She laughed at me for a bit.

For what seemed ages, we were talking. I hadn't met anyone like her in my previous travels through Victoria. I only talked to town's people and other mages before.

"By the way, why do we have to stay inside?" Windia had suddenly asked me. I figured already that this was also her first time on the ship. We both didn't have a clue about what was going on and why the higher levels were ridiculing us.

"You know what," I told her. "I don't care what they have told us. Let's go take a look outside." We climbed up when nobody was paying attention to us. Outside, we saw that it was empty. But it was not long until we were noticed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE TWO DOING THERE?"

A yell from a bulky warrior startled us. We looked up and understood right away why we were not supposed to be out here. The ship was under attack, by Crimson Balrogs. Crimson Balrogs didn't differ much from their smaller versions, the Jr. Balrogs. Both were odd looking big brown furred beasts. Big teeth, horns on their heads, hooves on their feet and 3 claws on each hand. The only thing making Crimson Balrogs more dangerous was their ability to fly and the armour on their vital spots. The smaller Jr. Balrog resided in a cave in the deepest parts of Sleepywood. Even I have not been there yet, even though I had seen most of Victoria. On the other hand, the Crimson Balrog were like sky pirates. They would attack the ship to Ossyria every now and then.

I looked back down and saw Windia panicking. Quickly, Windia dragged me towards the back of the deck. Wiser would have been to go back through the door, but I guess she wasn't thinking clearly with 2 gigantic flying beasts closing in. We were scared, that's for sure. It didn't matter to us that the higher levels were taking care of the Crimson Balrogs for us, those Balrogs had a tendency to fly away from their battle and go for the weaker prey. Why did I not remember this from Grendel's lessons? He had taught me about the Crimson Balrogs. I just didn't seem to remember where they usually appear.

It wasn't to much surprise that one of the Balrogs decided to close in on us. Luckily, the warrior from before distracted him.

The warrior seemed to be charging up lightning in his sword and with that said, easily took out the Balrog in front of us with a few slashes of his sword. I understood, he was a White Knight. White Knights were fairly rare. I had heard about them all tending to stay in Ludibrium's clock tower. Further in than I could ever dared of going. Instead of going towards the next Balrog, he decided to leave it be for the other high classes and lead us back to the cabin. Where we had to await our arrival in Ossyria quietly without starting any more trouble on deck.


	3. 2 So we need how many people?

The ship looked quite indestructible compared to the wooden ship I had travelled with before. Barely any wood was to be found on the ship. Mostly metal had been used to put together this monster. It didn't feel as nice and caring as the boat to Lith Harbor. Lith Harbor always had a more homey feeling. The captain guiding the new arrivals for Victoria in a more pleasant way than I am experiencing here.

We were all dragged aboard. No waiting in case you forgot to pick up your equips. No excuses if you wanted to board the ship at the last minute. I guess this happens when transporting as many as we were.

I stepped aside for quite a few arrogant high levels. Probably thought they owned to place. Some of them yelling for us all to go inside the cabin. We probably aren't good enough to stay around. Not trying to start a fight I could never win, I obediently walked towards the cabins, closing the door behind me as I was the last willing to enter.

I looked around the small cabin, which was now filled with an unimaginable amount of people. Hoping to find some friendly faces, I kept walking around. At that point I bumped into a girl sitting on the cargo, close to the ladder leading back to the deck.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" I said in a quite annoyingly nice voice I would only find myself talking in when I was nervous and attempting to be an outstandingly nice person.

"It's ok," the girl looked up to me with a smile, "it is quite crowded here. It's not entirely your fault." I looked at her with relief. She was obviously a lower level compared to the people bumping into me on the deck. Which was probably the main cause of her still being nice to others. I wondered in the small awkward silence we had, if she was as well, looking for a companion on her journey towards Ossyria. Before I could ask her anything, she introduced herself.

"My name is Windia, I'm a Bowman born in Henesys. May I ask your name?" Oh so awfully polite it hurt. Her way of speech did not seem to fit her face. She had sharp hazel eyes and short tied up blonde hair. She seemed more of a fearless huntress than a polite and innocent one. You could easily tell she was a Bowman. Her clothes and bow gave her away instantly.

"Scania, a Cleric from Amherst, Maple Island." I responded to her question. "I have never been to Maple Island as I was born in Henesys. I heard it's quite small and really lovely there. Do you miss it?" I guess not many people have been around South Perry and Amherst before. Like she said, they were fairly small and not many people had decided to stay there. Amherst was easily the smallest village you'd find in all of the land. Not even Korean folk town was as tiny. Truth be told, next to me and my family there were only about 3 more villagers around. And even my family was not that big. I was an only child to my parents. Next to me there were no girls around. Even though South Perry was slightly bigger than Amherst, it was still a joke compared to Lith Harbor.

"No, I don't miss it that much. It was nice to grow up there, but there were rarely any people around. After I left I went straight to Ellinia to study magic." I answered her. Young and silly as I was, I ran off right when I landed in Lith Harbor. I couldn't wait to climb the trees of the fairy town. The lush, green forest of Ellinia called for me since I heard about it in Amherst. But for some reason, even Ellinia seemed too small for me.

"Scania? Are you still with us or did the Balrog catch your tong?" Apparently my thinking took a bit too long. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of home and Ellinia for a bit." I shook my head a little to get back to reality. "Sounds like you do miss it a little." I could tell from her voice that she was joking around. "Actually, I don't really miss it. I just thought about how small everything seems to be now that I'm going to Ossyria. I can't wait to explore into the mines of Orbis. I heard that unlike the fairies of Ellinia, Orbis has fairies with actual wi.." Windia interrupted me quickly. "You can't be thinking of exploring Orbis, can you? I guess you are. Look, I hate to break it to you but Orbis is no place for a young Cleric as yourself." Her polite tone dropped all of the sudden. Her tone became friendlier and more comfortable with me. However, she saw my expression drop and instantly slowed down.

"No, I have a better idea." I looked up from my small-depressed moment, wondering what her idea might be. "I'm on my way to Ludibrium. The city of Ludibrium might not remind you of Ellinia that much, but I heard of this great monster living inside the highest tower of Ludibrium. I forgot his name, but there's a great award for those who kill him." I liked the sound of what she was about to propose. "Scania, why don't you tag along with me to investigate this monster a bit more?"

I was interested for sure. Yet saddened still, that I could not meet the fairies of Orbis. I had heard their wings were like bird wings and sometimes 4 times their body size. Unlike the fairies of Ellinia, in Orbis they had taken a liking to humans. Sure, Ellinian fairies took a liking to me, but only because they had great respect for Grendel and the magic he possessed.

I took a few moments to figure things out in my mind. Nearing a decision, I just had to ask one more thing. "Say Windia, wouldn't this monster be too great for just us together?" Windia looked at me as if I was suggesting that battling a blue snail would be too hard for us. "Silly you, we're not doing this alone. We can put together a party of several classes to fight it." She laughed at me for a bit.

For what seemed ages, we were talking. I hadn't met anyone like her in my previous travels through Victoria. I only talked to town's people and other mages before.

"By the way, why do we have to stay inside?" Windia had suddenly asked me. I figured already that this was also her first time on the ship. We both didn't have a clue about what was going on and why the higher levels were ridiculing us.

"You know what," I told her. "I don't care what they have told us. Let's go take a look outside." We climbed up when nobody was paying attention to us. Outside, we saw that it was empty. But it was not long until we were noticed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE TWO DOING THERE?"

A yell from a bulky warrior startled us. We looked up and understood right away why we were not supposed to be out here. The ship was under attack, by Crimson Balrogs. Crimson Balrogs didn't differ much from their smaller versions, the Jr. Balrogs. Both were odd looking big brown furred beasts. Big teeth, horns on their heads, hooves on their feet and 3 claws on each hand. The only thing making Crimson Balrogs more dangerous was their ability to fly and the armour on their vital spots. The smaller Jr. Balrog resided in a cave in the deepest parts of Sleepywood. Even I have not been there yet, even though I had seen most of Victoria. On the other hand, the Crimson Balrog were like sky pirates. They would attack the ship to Ossyria every now and then.

I looked back down and saw Windia panicking. Quickly, Windia dragged me towards the back of the deck. Wiser would have been to go back through the door, but I guess she wasn't thinking clearly with 2 gigantic flying beasts closing in. We were scared, that's for sure. It didn't matter to us that the higher levels were taking care of the Crimson Balrogs for us, those Balrogs had a tendency to fly away from their battle and go for the weaker prey. Why did I not remember this from Grendel's lessons? He had taught me about the Crimson Balrogs. I just didn't seem to remember where they usually appear.

It wasn't to much surprise that one of the Balrogs decided to close in on us. Luckily, the warrior from before distracted him.

The warrior seemed to be charging up lightning in his sword and with that said, easily took out the Balrog in front of us with a few slashes of his sword. I understood, he was a White Knight. White Knights were fairly rare. I had heard about them all tending to stay in Ludibrium's clock tower. Further in than I could ever dared of going. Instead of going towards the next Balrog, he decided to leave it be for the other high classes and lead us back to the cabin. Where we had to await our arrival in Ossyria quietly without starting any more trouble on deck.

Orbis, the first town you arrive in when you start your adventure outside of Victoria. The enormous town, floating between the clouds of the Ossyria continent. I had never seen anything like it before. Not even my beloved Ellinia was as magical as Orbis. I knew we had to hurry for our ship towards Ludibrium, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Windia, is there a possibility for us to walk around town before we take the ship to Ludibrium?" I asked her curiously. Windia stopped for a bit looking as if she was thinking it over. "Well basically it's not a ship but a flying train we're taking to Ludibrium," she answered after a moment "I guess there's no rush in going to Ludibrium. We can check out the city if you truly want to. But we can't go outside of it because it's too dangerous!" She looked serious about what she said. I had no intentions of going outside of Orbis anyway. I was just dying to meet the fairies of Orbis.

Windia and I headed towards the west exit of the station. Just before we were about to leave the station, we were stopped by a familiar face. It was the white knight who had saved us from the Crimson Balrogs before. We never thanked him for his help on the ship. From up close he seemed a lot more friendly than he did on the ship before. Probably because right now, he was not yelling how we should get out of his way. The smile helped out as well of course. I would describe him as a buff, tall and dark skinned man. If it wasn't for his currently smiling face I wouldn't doubt him being able to kill us right on the spot with that sword of his. We were way out of his league. His level stood at least a hundred above us, something I had never dared to think of before. He had pitch black hair tidied away in a long braid that nearly reached the ground we were standing on. He was wearing a red hat with a Maple leaf on it, resembling our world. Inside the leaf there was an Emerald contained.

"Good te see the ladies ar'll righ'. I hope y'all were not te scared ou' there. The name's Bera by the way." His way of words was interesting; I'll give you that. I had not noticed his way of speaking on the boat though, probably the situation and the panic Windia and I were in. "Yes, we're all right." Windia answered in a bit of an annoyed tone, which was completely left unnoticed by Bera. Windia didn't seem to be fond of Bera. I was curious to know why but I figured that this was not the time for it. I was about to thank him for his help when he started speaking in his hardly understandable accent. "Ladies, as a fav'r for dem services on the boat bef'r, how 'bout y'all 'elp me out?" I take back hardly, I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. I wasn't alone, Windia didn't seem to understand a word either. We remained silent for a while, just looking at each other hoping he caught the hint of us not understanding him.

Bera looked at us with the silly smirk on his face as if nothing was wrong and we were just taking a while to answer. "I don't think they will answer you, no matter how long you stand there and smirk like an idiot. Bera." A voice in the distance interrupted our silence. Another dark skinned man walked up to us. Unlike Bera, he looked more refined. He was wearing a captain's hat, a gun and a very fancy suit. It was easy to point out that he's a pirate. Though I had not been able to imagine them to look this fancy. Bera's eyes and been blood red and angry looking even if he was smiling, while this man's eyes were blue as the ocean and more of a cool kind than kind or angry.

"Good day fair maidens," he started "I apologize for my friend's language. He is not quite the speaker." I rapidly saw Bera's expression fall back to one of an angry but sad man. He didn't seem all that bad, he just didn't fit his looks that much. "My name is Demethos, I am a pirate of Nautilus. As a reward for Bera's services of protection against the Crimson Balrogs, we would like to ask you a small favour which requires you to walk with us through Orbis."

Windia didn't seem eager to reward these men for Bera's help. To be quite honest, it all seemed a bit fishy to me as well. I figured we'd hear them out before judging them. "So what exactly do you want us for?" I asked. Demethos eagerly explained that he and Bera needed people to create a guild with. They had been part of a guild that had gotten into a great fight and after putting up with it for a long time, they had decided to leave and create their own guild. Windia looked interested in the offer a bit more than before. Personally, I also started to want to help these guys out. A guild was a great way to join the more difficult quests, which included needing to defeat incredibly strong monsters.

We decided to join Demethos and Bera. Quickly we had arrived at the guild hall all the way across Orbis. The guild hall was rather much secluded from the rest of Orbis. There was not much traffic and people didn't really seem to go here. It was pretty high up in Orbis as well. I looked down and I could see the entire city of Orbis just slightly below us, peacefully going on with its business.

As we entered the guild hall Windia and I gasped at the difference in atmosphere compared to the other houses in Orbis. We already went into the potion shop to restock on Mana and Health potions, but it was very unlike the guild hall. Instead of a small cozy room we entered a huge and fancy hall. On the second floor, which could be reached by two enormous marble stairs, hung pictures of famous adventurers who had created a guild before. In between the stairs there were a few rays of light, lighting up the room. The light felt natural but wasn't coming from the outside, as there were literary no windows in the hall. I looked up and saw some kind of rock illuminating the room. After staring at it for a few moments, Demethos and Bera nugged me to walk towards the end of the hall.

All the way at the end of the first floor there was a man sitting behind a desk. The man looked cranky and really old, well not as old as Grendel is but still. The man had dark eyebrows while the hair covering his face and head was pure white. Across his eye there was an obvious battle scare. Demethos walked towards the desk and placed a bag of Mesos in front of the man. "Heracle, hereby we wish to create a guild." Demethos said in a formal way. I assumed Heracle was the old man's name. The man let out a grumpy snort and replied to Demethos. "You don't have enough people to join your guild to begin with." I looked at Windia who immediately spoke. "So we need how many people?" Heracle didn't seem amused by Windia speaking out of her turn and ignored her. He did answer her question, but not while paying her any attention. "Demethos young boy, you will need at least 6 to form a guild. You should know this much." Demethos didn't seem to be bothered by the tone of disappointment Heracle had in his voice. "Heracle old man, did you honestly believe I wasn't prepared for this?"

I knew stories of people constantly yelling for people to join their to-be-created guild around the station of Orbis. I hoped we were not about to join those people in a desperate attempt to find two more to help us out here. While in thought I had not realized that 2 more people had entered the room. A very pale looking man with sharp deep blue eyes with in his hands a huge blade had entered the room accompanied by a lady with long braided red hair, emotionless green eyes, freckles and a claw covering her hand. According to what I had heard, the blade and claw meant that these two were thieves. Thieves were not part of the most loved people around our world. They often stole loot and kills while people were training or completing a quest, which often resulted in the thieves going away with someone's prize. If they hadn't just joined Bera and Demethos up front, I could've sworn these two were already in a guild from the clothes they were wearing. Both of them were wearing some sort of hat showing an emblem with wings on them. I had never seen the emblem before, but seeing as how the man's hat was covered with golden and the girl's hat was a lot more plain, I assumed he was somewhat of a leader.

"Very well then," Heracle spoke to us all now. "Upon paying the creation fee, your guild leader will be chosen by you. He will sign the contracts and decide upon a name. The restrictions for a name are as followed. You may not go over 12 characters of the Latin alphabet, there may not be another guild named alike and lastly, you may not include any characters outside of the Latin alphabet." Windia and I had not known yet who would become the guild leader. Demethos shrugged before we could ask and told Heracle that he would become the guild's leader, with each and everyone in this room becoming a junior leader. Windia and I didn't really care for the responsibilities as a junior leader, but we decided not to complain about it. "Demethos, what shall your guild be named?" Demethos didn't need to think about this at all. It seemed Bera and he had already gone over this. The other two who had joined us just now remained silent. "Our guild shall be called Maplestory. To our world and the story our adventures may carry." Heracles nodded in approval. He seemed to like the name. I admit that even though it sounded a tad cheesy, the name was kind of cool. In what seemed like a second the guild was created and the two who joined us last had already left the guild hall without saying a word.

While I was still in thought, Windia tried to catch my attention. "Scania, we HAVE to leave right now if we want to get to the train to Ludibrium in time!"


End file.
